


Sometimes it just takes one cold night

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, PochaYuuri, Somnophilia, Viktor loves his dog-boy, improper use of cotton sticks, maybe a bit at least, nipplefuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was a Saturday morning when Yuuri walked into Viktor's life.





	Sometimes it just takes one cold night

It was a Saturday morning when Yuuri walked into Viktor's life.

  
Viktor was sitting outside on his porch, reading the newspaper and a coffee on the table next to him.  
Makkachin was sleeping beside the table in the sunshine softly snoring and enjoying the warm August sun.

"Pocha."

Viktor turned his head - what was the noise he just heard?  
One of the bushes in his garden was wriggling as if something or someone was hiding inside.

"Hello?" he asked the bush, "Is someone there?"

The bush wriggled some more and a white ...dog? hopped out of it.

"Pooocha!" said the dog wagging his short tail.

Viktor wasn't even sure if that small thing was a dog. Its body looked like a dog's body but its head was clearly a human head with a dog hat on it.

"What are you?" Viktor didn't really expect an answer and he didn't get one. Instead, the dog-boy looked at him with a questioning look on his face, head tipped to the side.

"Okay, I should have expected as much," Viktor said to himself.

"Let's get you inside first, okay?"

The dog-boy nodded and licked Viktor's hand. So he could understand him after all?  
Viktor was beyond confused at this point. Still, he took the dog-boy inside his house. He named the dog-boy 'Yuuri' because of the big 'Y' on the sweater he was wearing and also because dog-boy wagged his tail a lot and hopped around happily when Viktor suggested the name. (He didn't react like that when Viktor suggested other names like Yakov or Yaroslav so Yuuri was the obvious choice at that moment.)

That fateful Saturday was a few month ago and summer turned into autumn and then into winter. By this point, the three of them, Viktor, Makkachin, and Yuuri, got accustomed to their life together and everything was going very well.

  
It was a cold night when Yuuri climbed into Viktor's bed for the first time. He normally slept next to Makka on the dog bed but tonight Yuuri had other plans apparently.

At first, Viktor didn't even wake up when Yuuri climbed into his bed and started to rub himself all over Viktor's naked breast. It was only when he felt something poking at his nipple that he opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Yuuri's face, eyes clouded with lust and his cheeks tinted rosy red. He looked clearly aroused. As Viktor's eyes traveled lower he noticed why Yuuri looked so aroused - He was fucking Viktors nipple with his small dick.  
Viktor's waking up must have startled Yuuri so much that he came almost instantly. He moaned a soft 'Pocha' and pulled his cock out, a small stream of cum spilling out.

Viktor knew it was wrong but he felt weirdly aroused by this whole scene, by Yuuri. His flushed cheeks, his cute face - he liked him. He liked him in a way a master should not feel about his dog. But was he even a dog?

"Yuuri," Viktor whispered softly, "Did that feel good, my Yuuri? My good boy."

Yuuri nodded, almost looking shy and a little bit embarrassed now.

"Don't worry, Yuuri. I don't mind if you do things like that. I want you to feel good. Use me if you want to."

What the hell was he saying? He was actually encouraging Yuuri.

"If you want to, my Yuuri, I can make you feel really good."

Yuuri flushed some more and nodded excitedly. That was all the encouragement Viktor needed.  
He got up and went to the bathroom to get all the things he needed. He took some lube, a few cotton sticks, and a wash cloth.

"Are you ready?" he asked Yuuri, who nodded. "Roll over onto your stomach and put your butt up, please."

Yuuri did as he was told and Viktor started to prepare the cotton stick. When he was ready he put it in front of Yuuri's small pucker and started to push in.  
A moan escaped Yuuri's lips and it took only a few pumps of the stick until he was hard again.

It didn't take much time until Viktor could easily fit four sticks inside his stretched pucker and Yuuri was a moaning mess at this point.

"Are you ready for the real thing, my sweet Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded again, pushing his butt further into Viktor general direction.  
Viktor pulled the cotton sticks out and lubed up his index finger.  
He pushed in slowly and carefully. He didn't want to hurt Yuuri but judging from the way he moaned and gasped when Viktor pushed inside, he probably didn't need to worry too much about that.  
After only a few minutes of finger fucking Yuuri, he came moaning out a long 'Pochaaa~'.  
Viktor pulled out and looked at the mess he made out of the dog-boy.  
Yuuri had spilled cum all over himself into his fluffy fur, his eyes were once again clouded with lust and his cheeks were flushed. The most beautiful thing about this picture though was his gaping pucker, yearning to be filled again.

"I love you, Yuuri," Viktor said, smiling at his lover. Yuuri mirrored Viktor's smile and said another 'Pocha'. This time Viktor knew, that Yuuri's 'Pocha' actually translated to 'I love you too'. He just knew it.

Next time he would teach Yuuri how to ride his dick like a cannon.


End file.
